


I Annoy You, Because I Love You. [Castiel x Male!Reader]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Series: Supernatural Male!Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Cas takes things a bit to seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Annoy You, Because I Love You. [Castiel x Male!Reader]

Lazy days in the Bunker could be relaxing.

The boys would each do their own thing and even Cas would drop by once in awhile to see how everyone had been doing, today was not one of those days.

Sam had gone off to take a nap In his room after he spent most of his time reading in the library, Dean calling him a nerd for reading even when they didn't have hunts to research for. As of right now both Dean and [Name] had taken up residence in the entertainment room, Dean was flicking through channels as for [Name], he became fed up with Dean's constant channel surfing and now held a open book in hand.  
  
The older Winchester finally stops on a decent show, setting the remote on his left thigh his right holding a half empty beer, resting his arm along the back of the couch Dean's fingers would brush [Name]'s neck or ear if he reached an inch or two.

"What's with you and Sam always reading all the time, you ever get bored?" Dean spoke up never removing his gaze from the TV.

[Name] flips to the next page. "No, unlike you, reading is a great way to pass the time"

Dean rolls his eyes taking a sip from his beer.

_Flick._

_..._

_Flick._

_..._

_Flick._

_..._

_Flic-._

"Damn it Dean, stop it, that's annoying!" [Name] slaps his book shut, Dean laughing as he scoots away a little.

"Awe, come on [Name], you know I annoy you 'cause I love you" Dean smiled slapping [Name] on the shoulder making the [Hair Color] grunt, the book in his hand was them tossed into Dean's lap making the Winchester yelp in pain.

Going unnoticed a certain angel had been watching the banter between the two hunters.

This got him thinking, soon, an idea.  
  
 **|Day One| - |Like It That Way| & |Last Minute Change|**

[Name] had just finished his phone call with Sam over the phone, the boys had taken on a case in Ohio while [Name] stayed back at the Bunker. He placed the books he had taken out back in their respectful places not noticing the trench coat wearing angel standing a few steps behind him.

"[Name]"

A _'manly'_ scream came from [Name]'s mouth, dropping one of the more heavier and thicker books on his right foot. "Fu-," He bit his lip stopping the curse from flying out but letting a pained moan rumble in his chest and throat. "What. Cas?" He slowly bends down to pick up the book ignoring his foot as he turns to the angel.

Cas looked into [Name]'s eyes.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join me to watch the television"

[Name] sighed softly. "Sure Cas" Sliding the last book on the shelf he follows Cas out and to the entertainment room.  
  
The two took up spots next to each other on the couch, Cas with remote in hand.  
  
Good thing the boys taught him how to use the remote properly.

Turning the TV on Cas flipped through a few channels before stopping on an animal documentary.

_Wait._

_Did that guy just pronounce the word as 'Pengwings?'_

[Name], in truth, wasn't really paying any attention till the screens color adjusted till everything was a eyesore of a color to look at. "Uh, Cas?," [Name] looks over seeing Cas watching the TV like nothing had changed. "Cas?"

The angel turns to look at [Name]. "Yes?"

[Name] points to the TV. "You forget how the remote works already?" He joked, but Cas' face was dead serious when he replied.

"I like it this way"

All [Name] could do was nod slowly before looking back to the TV.  
  
After the documentary was over Cas had flipped to one of [Name]'s favorite networks, it just so happen that one of the episodes that he missed to his favorite series just started.

Now engrossed in his TV show [Name] was literally at the edge of his seat, he knew this was going to end with someone dying, but the question was who.

He knew that his TV shows were short but they are **_SO_** worth it.

[Name] lent his elbows on his knees with his hand gripping at each other.

_Here it is._

_Almost._

_..._

_Blip._

_**The.** _

_**Channel.** _

_**Was.** _

__**Changed**.  
  
[Name]'s interlaced fingers tighten, knuckles red from them rubbing each other irritated.

"I'm sorry [Name], I meant to turn it up" Cas looked over to [Name], remote now set aside.

With a sigh he ran fingers through his [Hair Color] hair. "It's alright Cas," He reached for the remote fixing the colors back to their original settings so Dean wouldn't gripe when he got back. "I can always find out what happened over the computer" He stood up giving his body a stretch.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me Cas," [Name] gave the angel's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

Cas watched [Name] leave, a slight upturn in the corner of his mouth.

So far so good.  
  
 **|Day Two| - |Mumble| & |Repeat|**

Drink in one hand and a snack in the other [Name] made his way to the library, the boys had gotten back not to long ago and currently napping in their rooms. Taking the time to read some more he sat his things down before making his way over to some books that had been non-hunter related, they were really just some books he and Sam collected over the years and decided to combine them together and stash them in the library.  
  
Sitting down he set the few books he grabbed down, propping his feet up across the chair from him he began to read.

Not taking any notice to the angel that had popped in very suddenly.  
  
Cas slowly made his way over standing behind [Name] as the other male continued to reader, bending sliglty Cas began to mumble something making [Name] jump. "Cas, damn it" Putting a hand to his chest [Name] felt his heart pound harshly in his chest.

Cas didn't say a thing and continued to lean over [Name]'s shoulder, thinking it was Cas' usual wierd behaviour [Name] had continued to read. Once Cas knew [Nama] was into the book again he began to mumble once more making the male in the chair pause a good minute, Cas stops.

_Read._

_Mumble._

_Pause._

_..._

_Read._

_Mumble._

_Pause._

_..._

_Read._

_Mumble._

_..._

"Cas, come on ma-"

"Did you hear that?" Cas cut him off while leaning up.

"What?"

"Never mind, It's gone now"  
  
The confused hunter just nodded and had gone back to his book.  
  
...  
  
"Did you hear that?"   
  
"Hear what Ca-"  
  
"Never mind"

[Name] didn't know what to say and before he even could Cas had left.

"The hell?"  
  
 **|Day Three| - |Filling Feelings|**

The sound of plastic crinkling could be heard from the Bunker kitchen.

Dean was in his room while Sam was busy taking a shower, [Name] was taking the chance to have a nap.

So only **ONE** person could be in the kitchen making all that noise.

It was till [Name] finally woke from his nap making his way into the kitchen did the noise stop, no one in the kitchen.

Reaching into one of the many cabinets he pulled down a simple mug setting it on the counter he made his way to grab the milk form the refrigerator, filling his mug and placing the milk back he sat at the table.

His tray of Oreos sitting on the table ready to be eaten.  
  
Still half awake he was ready to lift the tray full of chocolate and frosty goodness but he paused when the usually heavy container was a lot lighter then it normally should be. Now fully awake [Name] quickly rips open the top of the cookie tray.

** Every single Oreo was missing its filling. **

...

A loud yell rang through he Bunker.

Dean fell out of his bed, tangled in his sheets.

Sam who was one leg out the shower almost slips.

Every ones beloved angel was nowhere to be seen.

A disheveled Dean and a messily dressed Sam had ran into the kitchen with weapons in hand ready to kick ass but all they found was [Name] on the floor in the fetal position.

Hugging the empty tray to his chest rocking slowly side to side.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

The brothers sigh in unison watching the grown man whimper.  
  
 **|Day Four| - |Flying Parts| & |Jumping Bookmarks|**

All four boys had been in the library.

Sam and [Name] looking through books, Dean was doing what he normally did when it was time to organize the library and that was take way to many breaks in between every few books that he would eventually dump on Sam or [Name].

Cas was looking at the random assortment of [Name]'s pens on the table he used for taking notes if needed, taking one Cas messed with it till it came loose making the angel unscrew the rest exposing the clear ink cartridge that was inside.

He looked up seeing all three males distracted till his eyes landed on a certain [Hair Color].

His thumb pressed down a few times watching the spring move up and down sliding to the tip of his thumb till the cartridge flew from its case and across the room, pelting [Name] in the back of the head.

Unfortunately Dean saw this and burst out in laughter.

Sam even cracks a smirk.

Turning to Cas [Name] picks up the cartridge, taking the two parts from Cas he put his pen back together. He wouldn't get angry, he couldn't get angry with Cas.

"I kindly ask you to not do that again Cas"

The Angel nodded before taking a seat as [Name] walked back to help Sam.

Cas' gaze wanders again only to stop on a pile of [Name]'s books he had been reading, each one had a bookmark in different spots.

 ...

[Name] had gone back to his room with his unfinished books in hand, plopping on his bed he picks one up, only three more pages and he would finally now who the killer is

...

Outside the room the boys could hear a angry yell from [Name]'s room, both ignoring him as they did their own thing.  
  
 **|Day Five| - |Had Enough| & |Confession|**

Cas' antics had gone on for three more days till [Name] finally had enough.

 It was when Cas had started hiding his things in other places in his room when he wasn't looking, he caught Cas trying to hide [Name]'s tablet.

[Name] walked over to Cas and slowly took the tablet from the angel's hands. "Cas, buddy, I love hanging out with you," He sets the tablet aside then rests his hands on Cas' shoulders. "But whatever has gotten into lately, Is starting to get annoying" [Name] spoke as calmly as he could.

Cas tilted his head slightly looking back and forth between [Name]'s [Eye Color] eyes.

"Then how else am I suppose to show you I love you?"

That had caught [Name] off guard.

"What?" His hands slid from Cas' shoulders.

Cas' fingers fiddled with his coat sleeves. "I was simply doing what Dean did," He smiled that rare smile that could bring even the hardest of people to their knees. "I annoy you because I love you"

[Name] felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "You love me?"

"Yes," Cas nods his head. "Very much so"

"As in family love, friendship kind of love?" [Name] was confused but hopeful.

"Though this is new to me," Cas reached out hesitantly before taking [Name]'s hand in his. "I know that it is more then just a friendly or family type of love"

[Name] chuckled.

"Oh, Cas," He steps closer giving the angel a kiss on the forehead. "You're such a dork"

[Name] couldn't see it, but a wider smile had formed its way onto Cas' face.


End file.
